Broly BR
Broly BR, otherwise known as Broly, is a boss located in the Dimensional Rift, and serves as the map's final boss. Appearance He is heavily based off on the Broly from the "Dragon Ball Super: Broly movie". He has the same bulky build, and wears the same black Saiyan armor, and purple leggings. Ba's ear is draped around his leggings, forming a cloak. His hairstyle is available as "Style 57" in the Hair Stylist's menu. Dimensional Rift He is currently the only NPC and boss NPC in the Dimensional Rift map. Transformations In total, Broly has four forms, transforming further after falling below 50% health. All of these forms don't affect his moveset. Base The form Broly starts off in. In this form, he is rather weak and has no noteworthy features. Wrathful Broly's first transformation. Upon transforming, he will begin emitting a green aura, and will be somewhat stronger than his base form, though still manageable. Super Saiyan C-type Broly's second transformation. Upon transforming, his hair will change to the familiar hue of a Super Saiyan's, along with swapping his faint green aura with a powerful golden replacement. In this form, Broly's defense is comparable to Jiren's. Legendary Super Saiyan Broly's third and final transformation. Otherwise referred to as Full Power Super Saiyan, Broly's hair and aura changes from a bright golden color to lime green variations. Broly's offensive and defensive capabilities are incomparable at this point. Moves Rewards Upon Broly's defeat, players will be awarded 530,000,000 EXP and will be granted 2,000,000 Zeni, along with one of eight Broly-related moves, though they may appear as mere reskins of previously existing moves to the player. The moves are the folllowing: Bugs * Whether this was intentional or not, Broly doesn't have a face. * Like many NPCs' ki barrage attacks, Broly's Blast Meteor almost always misses his targeted opponent. * Broly can be frozen like any other NPC, even in his base form. However, outside of his Legendary Super Saiyan form, he cannot be killed and his health will not drop below 1. This makes one-shotting him practically impossible. Trivia *The "BR" in "Broly BR" was used in official Dragon Ball publications to differentiate the new Broly designed by Akira Toriyama, from the old and original Broly designed by Takao Koyama. **A colon (":") should also be present in "Broly BR", naming him Broly: BR, but such a thing is absent from the NPC's name. *Broly is one of the few NPCs to lack a face, the other being Frost. *Broly has the most transformations in the game. **This is not the case for Hyperbolic Time Chamber Goku, who is not seen transfiguring between forms; nor Kale, Caulifla, and Kefla, all of whom count as each of their own individual. *Broly, specifically Legendary Super Saiyan Broly, currently stands as the game's most powerful NPC. *Broly is one of the few NPCs to lack a corresponding Quest, the other being Jiren. *Differences between Broly in the movie and in the game include: **Broly's Wrathful form grants him more muscle mass in the movie. **Broly's Super Saiyan C-type form gives him white eyes, in the movie, along with the golden hair color. **In the movie, Broly's Legendary Super Saiyan form had him lose his chestplate, due to having overwhelming energy, leaving only his leggings and cloak intact. However, in the game, his chestplate remains intact. *If a player fails to deal damage to Broly once every 210 seconds, they will be kicked from the current server. This was implemented to deter players from not participating in the fight and leeching off of other players work. *It is currently debated on what specific amount of EXP Broly gives out. *Broly currently possesses the honor of being the NPC with the most moves, having 9 moves (including Z-Vanish). * Broly is one of the few NPCs to give out moves, the other being Whis. * Around 505-515 players don't recieve zenni Site Navigation Category:NPC Category:Boss NPCs Category:Gameplay